


All he needs.

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Hugs, Iron Dad, Nice Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spider son, tony dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony, has been through a hell of a lot in his life time and honestly he's never known what was misssing or what he needed. It took year's of up and down's for him to finally find what he needs in his life. To give him peace of mind, a really purpose, What was is more important than anything less. He won't lose that again.He knowns what he needs.





	All he needs.

All he needs. Tony sighs, frustrated he is exhausted to the bone. To make things worse his stress levels are hitting breaking point. His whole-body aching and groaning at him. Falling down onto his sofa, he let eyes finally close on themselves in what feels like the first time in days.

Yawning, loudly and rolling his shoulders against the soft cushions. He drops his head back to rest. The pain doesn’t cease to stop only worsening now, he is finally letting his body shut down for the first time in days. It is fully hitting him how bad he actually feels.

_Fucking_ hell....

He’s getting too old for this shit. Begin dragged into stupid meeting for hours on end arguing with Mister perfect. Captain. America In the flesh and blood. His father would have had a field day if he was here... over Cap. His other half traitorous team there with him. Half of what used to be the Avengers. He knows there’s no point in it anymore he’s never going to be okay with Barnes. And he doesn’t give a shit what Rogers says he won’t accept him into the Avengers. If he ever sees that murdering psychopath again he won’t let him walk away alive.

He doesn’t care if he couldn’t control himself and he doesn’t care if people say he is in the wrong. He will never be able to get the images out of his head of his parent’s death. How can people expect him to live and provide for the man who killed his parents?

His father’s words come back to him.

“ _Stark men don’t forget or forgive the ones that hurt us! We get even with them!”_

He shakes his head. Getting revenge is the last thing on his mind now. No matter what his father would have thought of it. He doesn’t have the heart to go after Barnes anymore. Not after Thanos. He lost something to precious to him that day. Peter. His Pete. His spider- baby. It was only with a miracle that Tony managed to get him back. With the team's help. He won’t risk losing him again.

By killing in cold blooded revenge. Yes, he will Never be able to forget his mother’s desperate cries for his father before her last breaths. The cries that keep him up at night or come to see him in his dreams. Now added with Peter’s has he disappears in his arms. His chest aches painfully at the thought. He knows he has to set a good example for peter, has to be a good role model for him to look up to.

If that means letting go of his own need of … _revenge_ he, will. Only for his kid. Only because it’s Peter. But still there’s something he can’t understand, can’t let go. Rogers calls that monster his friend. After everything he had done. After all he had done to hurt Tony’s family! After he had killed the man that loved him more than his own son! Wasn’t he his friend did he ever really see Tony in that way.

No, he was his friend. Wasn’t he? Weren’t they friends?; No. Now Tony thinks about it he never really sees Steve in the same why he looks at Rhodes or Happy. There was always that nagging feeling of resentment against him.

For the way his father loved him and adored him. More than he did for his own son He hated “The Perfect Captain America” when he was a kid. A small part of him still does. Even if he did try push himself past his own anger and jealousy. At least he tried to keep the team together. But his efforts came to nothing. Years down the road now and he is being pulled back into a team he doesn’t trust or even particularly like anymore.

“Sir. Mr Parker, has just arrived I’m sending him up to you now.”’ Friday comes online. Bringing him out of thought.

A small smile grows... well his efforts to keep the team together may have gone up in flames. But one of the best and probably only good thing to come out of the whole big fight. Was getting the newest addition to his weird little family all those years back. Had it really been three years? If he only known how much stepping into one apartment in Queens was going to change his life. Meeting the nervous, Science geek that is Peter Parker.Spider Man.

He never thought in a million years that boy would get under his skin. Driving him mad with worry and stress. Of him getting hurt. Or God forbid losing him again. He knows he will never have kids.

Not from his own blood anyway. Not after Peter died... not after he failed to protect him. But...Peter was his.

It’s weird and he doesn’t really understand it himself. And maybe he never will know why he cares so much for a boy he picked up off the streets. But he’s past the point in caring or even fighting how much he loves that little dork. He needs Peter… probably a lot more than the kid would ever need him. The doors open to the elevator

“Mr Stark.” A cheerful voice feels the room.

Opening his eyes Tony watches as Peter practically bounces off the walls over to him. Always so full of energy with those big innocent brown eyes. That only hold a trust for Tony like one he’s never felt before it makes him shiver.

How can he still look at me like that? When I failed to protect him? I couldn’t keep him safe... but he still looks at him with eyes full of admiration and trust.

Peter drops on the couch next to him, grinning ear to ear. “Hey kiddo.” He hums tiredly.

“How was School today?” He asks, resting his head back down onto the comfy cautions. Only half listening has Peter eagerly tells him about his day. Listening out for words like “Flash did this...” or “failed a test” relieved not to hear any of them come up.

Friday automatically turns on the T.V switching it to one of Peters favourite shows. Stretching out an arm he pulls Peter into his side. Happy how Peter just unconsciously snuggles into him now. Without a second thought. He continues to talk about his day.

Slowly settling down has the TV diverts his attention. It doesn’t really matter what Peter says or does. While he is with him. Just having the kid with him happy and safe. Takes so much pressure off his shoulders. He might be getting a lot of things wrong and he might be a complete train wreck himself. But if he can get Peter into college, starting him on a good life, then nothing else really matters. He wants to give Peter the support and love he never got after his own parents died.

To make sure no one ever tries to use or hurt him like they people had with him. He will protect Peter. The kid is now his family. It only took the kid turning into ash for him to realize that... his gut twisting with guilt again. After everything that happened last year with Rogers and the team. All he wants to do now is focus on keeping and preserving the few really loved ones he has left. So, the Avengers.

They were what he thought was his family. But he was wrong. Pepper, Rhodes, Happy and last of all a geeky boy called Peter Parker are his family. That’s all he needs. He feels at peace in ways with himself that he hasn’t felt for years. He gently runs his fingers through Peters hair. Pulling his head down to rest his against his shoulder. Peter slowly quiets down. Relaxing, letting a small yawn, rubbing at now tired eyes.

His body shutting down after a long day of school. Knowing he is safe with him has he lets his guard down. He just smiles continuing to sooth his fingers through peters hairClosing his eyes again. About to fall asleep when Peter asks.“Are you okay Tony?”

He grins.

“I am now, _Kiddo_...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I was writting this instead of sleeping at like 3 am in th morning. So it's not very long or very in depth - it's a load of fluff. But I wanted to write it so here it is:). Hope you like please comment and leave Kudos down below if you enjoyed and I might just keep writting fluff ones here and there from time time. 
> 
> Also looking for more beta readers if anyone is interested! :) 
> 
> BIG THANKS TO MY BETA'S READERS AT THE MOMMENT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :D!!!


End file.
